


Just Ask Him

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Ironqrow, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Softer Canon, Surprisingly Deep at Points, Volume 7 (RWBY), matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Clover and Marrow have the same problem: they like the other, but each has their own reasons for not saying anything. Instead, they tell Qrow, and Qrow gets sick of the pining in record time.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 49
Kudos: 159





	Just Ask Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feloosha (gwencelot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be about 3k of silly crack fic. Then Clover started getting deep, and then C12 happened, and then I wrote the last 5k of this in one sitting after C12 happened.
> 
> So, uh, yeah. Now we have this.
> 
> (Don't worry, this fic is all fluff and in my patented "everything is better" V7 world I write fic in).
> 
> Originally a request by @feloosha who asked for: "consider THIS: Clover tripping over himself trying to tell Qrow he likes Marrow and HELP PLEASE"
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

When Qrow woke up that morning, he’d expected to spend the morning with the kids, have lunch with James, and then start looking for more work he could do to help with all the Atlas stuff.

Instead, about two minutes after breakfast, he’d been ambushed by Clover, who had promptly dragged him off into a conference room for no reason Qrow could figure.

“Uh, hi?” asked Qrow, after Clover shut the door and leaned back against it, eyes wide and panic clear in his face.

Clover took a deep breath. “I need your help,” he said, words quick.

Qrow blinked. “Okay?” What could _Clover_ need him for? He was young, and spry, and all sorts of lucky and charismatic. Maybe he needed help with math. Sometimes Qrow thought Clover was probably pretty dumb. Not like you needed to know physics if you had good luck when you threw shit.

Clover fidgeted. “You’re dating the General,” he said, though he said it like a question, with his voice pitching up and kind of squeaky. “Right?”

“Yeah,” said Qrow. He raised an eyebrow at Clover and folded his arms loosely over his chest, leaning back a bit to rest his butt on the table and sort of half lean, half sit. “Still don’t know how I managed that, but yeah.”

With a groan, Clover scrubbed a hand over his face. “I was afraid you’d say that.” He fidgeted. Then fidgeted again. Qrow waited. He was a spy, waiting was in his nature. He could sit here for hours if Clover wanted to.

Clover wouldn’t know patience if it bit him in the ass.

“I… like someone,” said Clover.

Qrow raised an eyebrow and nodded, a gesture that meant for Clover to go on. Oh, so _that_ was what this was about. Qrow knew, already. Clover had been staring after Marrow like a lovesick puppy for weeks now, complimenting him constantly, bringing him up in any and all conversations. Always finding ways to be around him, to involve him, to touch him. Frankly, Qrow was surprised that Marrow hadn’t noticed.

But if there was anything he’d learned about being young, it was that young people were fucking _dense_ , especially when it came to matters of the heart.

Clover could probably prance around naked with a sign that said, “Fuck me, Marrow” and Marrow wouldn’t notice.

…Actually, Qrow wanted to see him do that, now. Maybe a dare or a bet or something. Clover was kinda dumb and competitive; he could make it work if he made his own lose condition bad enough. Then he just had to make it skill based, instead of luck.

“Someone on my team,” said Clover. His ears were waving like little red flags. His cheeks burned with bright spots of pink. He couldn’t quite look Qrow in the eye. Qrow grinned.

“Really? Well damn, Clover. You know, I was rooting for you and Elm. Didn’t know you were actually gonna do something about it,” said Qrow, somewhere between encouraging and cheerful.

Clover stared at him. “What? No. Elm and I are just friends. I mean it’s not that she’s not attractive, she’s very attractive. I know many men don’t find muscles on women attractive,” Clover started gesticulating with his arms, “but I’ve never seen the issue. And I mean, that’s not the point. I don’t—well I mean. Um. Girls aren’t, I mean women, not girls. I’m a grown man, after all.” He started pacing in the short space he had. Qrow kept grinning. Oh, this was _fantastic._ “I just. It’s just. I mean. Well. I don’t. I’m not. I’m.” He sighed and looked at Qrow. “Men.”

Qrow struggled not to break down laughing. This guy _knew_ he was dating James. Had brought it up even, and was still struggling this hard. If it was anyone else, Qrow could have felt bad for him, because he would have suspected past homophobia or a fear or rejection or _something_. But Clover didn’t have any of that. Hell, he and Qrow had _talked_ about men in the past, during missions. How had he not realized that Qrow already knew he was gay?

“Yes. You are men,” said Qrow, unable to help himself.

Clover glared at him. “You could help me out of this grave at any point.”

“Nah, I can still see your ears. You’re not deep enough,” replied Qrow. He wanted a juice box. This felt like something that needed a wildly inappropriate drink with an obnoxious little straw.

Clover scrubbed a hand over his face. “I _like_ men, Qrow. Not women.” He shrugged. “Never have.”

Qrow nodded. “Yeah, I know that feeling.” He drummed his fingers against his arm. “So, you and Marrow, huh?”

Clover stared. “You _knew_?” he asked, voice cracking.

“You’re about as subtle as a Goliath,” said Qrow, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I knew. I’ve known for a while. You want my help in what, asking him out?”

“Yes? No?” Clover sighed. “I want to know if I _should_ ask him out.”

Qrow tilted his head. “Why shouldn’t you?” he asked. He wracked his brain but couldn’t find anything that stuck out.

Clover took a breath and Qrow braced himself. This seemed like it would take a minute.

“I’m four years older than Marrow and have been an Ace-Op three times as long. I’m technically his team leader which puts me in a position of power over him. I’m also his superior in the military – I’m a captain, that makes me higher ranked the rest of my team, who are base ranked Specialists. We come from completely different backgrounds and completely different worlds and I don’t want to insult him.” He was gesticulating wildly, arms going everywhere, face red, panic clear in his voice. “Plus, there’s the issue of the team, and if _they’ll_ be okay with it, or if the General thinks it’s a good idea. I don’t want to go against him with the world in so much turmoil. And I—” He took a deep, shuddering breath.

Qrow pushed off the table, concern shooting through him, and crossed the room, putting his hand on Clover’s shoulder. Clover went limp under his hand, body still, head bowed.

In that moment, he’d never seemed so young to Qrow.

“I’m _scared_ that if I ask him out, he’s going to say yes because he thinks he has to. Because he thinks it’ll ruin the team if he doesn’t. Because he doesn’t want to go against me.” Qrow could see the tears gathering in Clover’s eyes, right before he closed them. “And I am so, so scared, Qrow. Scared that I’ll manipulate him into something he doesn’t want, just because of my position in his life.”

He looked up at Qrow and Qrow held his breath, wondering if the tears would spill over.

“I don’t want to do that to him,” whispered Clover, voice hoarse.

Qrow took a moment, because he had no idea how to respond to most of that. He’d always joked that Clover was dumb, but oh, apparently he’d been so, so wrong. This was well thought out, intelligent, and absolutely valid.

And that was the worst part. If these were all off-base and stupid, he’d be able to work with that. But he needed a second to take in everything that Clover had just said.

“All right,” said Qrow. “I don’t know how to handle all that, but let’s start with what I do know. Class differences are hard, but James and I make it work. I’m guessing it’s probably different, because Marrow is a faunus, and I’m not.”

Clover nodded, looking dejected.

“Hey,” said Qrow. He took Clover by both shoulders and turned him to face Qrow properly. “Look at me.” Clover lifted his head. They weren’t the same height – Clover was taller, because of course he was – but his slumped over stance had him looking up at Qrow. “Where is all this coming from?” asked Qrow. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Clover broke away from Qrow with a gentle shake of his shoulders. He dropped into one of the cushioned conference chairs at the table, which moved slightly, as it was on wheels, and slumped over the table. Elbows propped up, head in his hands, entire body hunched in on himself.

Gingerly, Qrow took the seat to Clover’s right. He swivelled his chair to face Clover better and reached out, laying a hand on Clover’s knee.

“Months?” guessed Clover. “A while, at least.” He gave a soft sigh, more a huff of air than anything else. His head and shoulders drooped further. When he spoke next, his voice was rough with emotion. “It’s not something I wanted to rush into. Marrow is my teammate, and my friend, and I couldn’t _bear_ to hurt him. Plus the team, and our mission, and _Salem_ —”

“Let’s forget about the world ending she-demon for a minute,” said Qrow, giving Clover’s knee a squeeze. “If James can push her aside long enough to have a relationship, so can _you._ Fuck knows you’re not nearly—” And he pulled up short, because anything else he could say would be laying James’ fears, anxieties, and stresses out for Clover to stare at. James kept how he felt, and what he thought, tightly under wraps to all but Qrow.

It was easy to forget that, especially when someone else in his circle was being so vulnerable.

“The point,” said Qrow, switching sentences, “is that you deserve to be happy. If you’re not happy, then what are you fighting for?”

“The betterment of mankind? The continued survival of our species?” said Clover, raising an eyebrow. “Any of that ringing a bell with you?”

Qrow gave a soft chuckle. He’d had this same conversation a couple weeks prior, with Yang. And he’d been fighting with it, himself, ever since that day in the woods, staring up at Jinn and all the sins of the past.

“That’s what we _all_ fight for,” said Qrow. “And yeah, that shit’s important. That shit is what we’re aiming for, but you have to have something important to _you_ , too.” He pushed the chair closer to Clover, and to the table, resting his free arm on it. “Something that’s just yours, to keep you fighting when nothing else will.”

Clover lifted his head, turning it to look at Qrow. “Is that what the General is for you?” he asked.

Qrow gave a quiet laugh. “Yeah, these days, but he wasn’t always,” said Qrow. He thought, again, to the woods and all that came after. “I speak from experience, Clover. Big, lofty goals, if and when they fall, will destroy you. Something quiet, and personal, can keep you alive.” The farms. Drinking. The realization when he’d understood what had happened. And then in Argus, no one knowing who he was, despite how important he was supposed to be to James. That had stung, Cordovin not knowing. He’d have thought James would have contingencies for that.

Had thought that James, in all reality, just didn’t care about him after all.

It was only getting to Atlas, seeing James, being pulled into his arms and spoken to, kissed, over and over, that had finally changed Qrow’s despair and fear into _relief._

“Seems kinda selfish,” said Clover. “We’re supposed to be loyal to Atlas, to our cause.” He sighed. “How can we be totally devoted if we’re distracted?”

Ah, this. Qrow had dealt with this from James, too. He could see, now, that despite how carefree and silly Clover seemed, he struck closer to James’ way of thinking than not. It pained Qrow, to see someone start to slip down that path. It had taken him years to get James to open up, and seeing how exuberant and cheeky Clover was… He didn’t that to disappear behind a mask of indifference and dedication.

“How can you expect to be fully devoted to something if you deny yourself the chance at happiness?” asked Qrow. “We fight monsters that sniff out fear, anger, and despair. Building yourself up, being happy, that’s how you fight back.” He squeezed Clover’s knee again, twitching it with his fingers until Clover lifted his head and looked at him properly. “How can you go to war if you have nothing to return home to?”

Clover sighed and looked away again, thinking. The look on his face was the same James’ always was when he got pensive. But then, so many of Clover’s facial expressions were similar to James’.

Qrow remembered, laying in James' arms, James telling him that if they'd had a son, he'd be just like Clover. At the time, Qrow had disagreed. Now, he understood.

He wasn't sure if he hated it or not.

Mostly, it just made him want to fix all of Clover’s problems, and tell him he was fine, and protect him from the horrors that would shatter the softness that he still kept so close to the surface.

Salem couldn’t have this one.

“You’re right,” said Clover, and his entire body seemed to sag with his words. “Of course you’re right. You know all about hard choices in romance, don’t you?”

Qrow thought of asking James out, several years prior. Of the fight in Vale, where James had been terrified that Qrow was dead, and Qrow had been angry at being left alone. The long nights making up, before Beacon fell, and the last kiss before they’d separated in the streets, both of them thinking they’d never see each other again.

“Yeah,” said Qrow, his voice gentle and faraway. “Something like that.”

“What about the rest of it?” asked Clover. “Being his leader, his teammate, societal and military pressure?”

Qrow sighed. “That, I can’t solve. All I can tell you is what I’ve seen. Marrow has a strong head on his shoulders and a mouth that I _imagine_ gets him in a lot of trouble.”

Clover chuckled. It was soft and held a note of history to it, one Qrow wished he could reach out and unfurl between them, to see all the parts of Marrow that only Clover could see. For all Qrow was observant, there were things he never saw, because there were always parts of a person that they held back, that only a scant few saw.

He knew those parts of James as closely as he knew himself, and he oft wondered what those parts looked like on other people, what things he wasn’t privy to.

“I haven’t known Marrow as long as you have,” said Qrow. “So, if you think he’d do that, then you know better than I do, but…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I dunno, Clover, it seems to me like you aren’t giving Marrow enough credit.”

Clover tipped his head to squint at Qrow. “You think?”

Qrow thought of all the moments he’d seen Marrow, since he’d gotten to Atlas. He’d seen Marrow stand against citizens of Mantle, protest racist comments from well-meaning Specialists, bare his teeth and _growl_ at a handful of assholes, but then, he’d also seen Marrow wilt under the jabs from his teammates, and watched Marrow mimic Clover’s body language on multiple occasions, as if it made him ‘cooler’, or something.

Still, for all Marrow’s seeming desperation to fit in and be liked, he didn’t back down all that often, and when he did, it seemed more because his teammates were making fun of him than anything else.

Maybe he just didn’t like being made fun of. Qrow could relate to that, he hadn’t told the kids about him and James before Atlas because he didn’t want them to laugh.

“Maybe,” conceded Qrow. “Like I said, I don’t know him as well as you.”

Clover scrubbed his fingers through his hair and cursed. He got to his feet in a rush. “This is stupid,” he said. “I’m not telling him. Telling him is a horrible idea.” He looked to Qrow. “I’m sorry, I never should have bothered you with this.”

He hurried from the room before Qrow could protest. Qrow scowled and followed after on fast feet.

“Hey, what a second!” he called. He darted out of the room and bumped into Clover, falling back. Coming down the hall were James and Marrow. Qrow couldn’t help the small smile on his face. He wondered whose luck had twisted that, because this really could go either way.

“Clover!” said James, looking happier than usual. “Just the man I wanted to see.” Qrow stepped out from behind Clover and saw James light up even brighter. “And Qrow, it’s always good to see you.” His voice was gentler and Qrow’s ears warmed.

“You too, James,” said Qrow.

James cleared his throat. “Would you walk with me, Clover? We have some things to discuss.”

Clover gave Qrow a desperate look and Qrow shooed him off. They’d deal with more of this, later. As James passed Qrow to get to Clover, he smacked Qrow’s butt, just hard enough for Qrow to jump, and winked at him.

Qrow chuckled and shook his head, mouthing ‘love you too’, before James passed him completely. Clover followed, dutiful as ever, and Qrow shook his head, watching them go.

“Man,” said Marrow, startling Qrow. He walked up next to Qrow and put his hands on his hips. “Being around you really makes the General less uptight.” He grinned at Qrow. “I guess love does that to a person, though, huh?”

Qrow nodded and folded his arms, loose, across his chest. “Yeah, usually.” He eyed Marrow. “What would you know what that, though?”

Marrow’s eyes went wide and his tail stuck straight up. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I don’t. I’ve never really _done_ world-shattering romance, and nothing I’ve ever had was anything like you and the General.” His tail drooped low as his shoulders rose. “Though, I wouldn’t _mind_ having it.”

Qrow cast one last glance toward where James and Clover had gone, then turned in the opposite direction and gestured for Marrow to follow. “You got anything to do?”

“No,” said Marrow.

Qrow grinned. “Then come on, let’s get a coffee or something.” He started down the hall. Marrow jogged after him.

“You drink coffee?”

Qrow gave a good-natured chuckle. “Only when I hate myself,” he said. At Marrow’s wide eyes, he said, “I think it tastes like tar and apathy, but don’t tell anyone. Adults drink coffee, apparently.” He thought of Ozpin, who always drank hot chocolate, often with marshmallows, even in public. But he didn’t think Ozpin _counted_. Or at least, he didn’t think they _should._

Marrow snickered. “Yeah, I mean, I usually drink decaf. Too much caffeine makes me sick,” said Marrow. Qrow cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. He wanted to ask but it seemed insensitive. Marrow seemed to sense it, anyway, and sighed, slumping forward. “No, it’s not the dog thing. Though, it is why I can’t eat dark chocolate.” He blinked. “Or grapes.” Another blink. “Or some kinds of peanut butter.” He sighed and slumped forward. “Okay it _might_ be connected, but mostly it’s the anxiety.”

“I didn’t know you had anxiety,” said Qrow.

Marrow scoffed. “Don’t lie to me about that.” He grimaced and rubbed a hand over his mouth. “I know it’s super obvious and weird and kinda dumb and…” Qrow put a hand on his shoulder and Marrow stopped short.

“You’re fine,” said Qrow. “I’ve got it too.”

“You?” The disbelief in Marrow’s voice made Qrow grimace. “But you’re…” He gestured to Qrow. “You’re basically amazing.”

Yeah, this kid had _no idea_ how the world worked, if he thought Qrow was amazing. Qrow was basically a disaster with nice legs. Maybe that was part of the appeal. James certainly seemed to like him as he was, but Qrow never really claimed James had taste. That seemed a little vain.

“What?” asked Marrow, looking at him. They paused at the door to the stairs. “I’m serious, Qrow. You’re really cool.” He pushed open the door and headed down the stairs. “And I mean, all those kids think you’re pretty cool, too.”

Qrow followed after. “My nieces don’t count,” he said. “I’ve done hard years of bribery to trick them into such things.”

Marrow looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brow. “I wasn’t talking about your nieces. I mean, not unless _Weiss_ is secretly yours.”

Qrow blinked. He stumbled, caught himself on the railing, and sighed. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, when he saw Marrow watching him. “Uh, Weiss talks about me?” They hit the bottom of the stairs and broke off into another hallway, heading toward an exit from the building.

“Yeah!” said Marrow. His tail thumped against Qrow’s hip as he came level with Marrow. “When we had a mission together, she talked about you for almost an hour.” He smiled at Qrow, and damn it was _strange_ that they were the same height. Marrow was so much younger than Qrow wanted him to be shorter.

But he remembered Yatsuhashi, from Team CFVY, who was taller than even _James._ Short and young didn’t always go together. Peter proved that, though in the opposite direction.

“Wow,” said Qrow, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t expect that.”

Marrow shrugged, as if the revelation wasn’t _shattering_.

Door, outside, the cool afternoon air cutting across Qrow’s bare arms and exposed chest – James wasn’t subtle, putting him in an outfit like this. Qrow knew James had had it made just so he could stare at Qrow in colours that were subtly Atlas and subtly _his._

Not that Qrow minded.

“You’re well loved,” said Marrow. “I wish you saw that.” He tilted his head back and stared at the sky, arms folded behind his head and lips pursed. Qrow watched him, taking in the light arc of Marrow’s back, the slow swing of his tail, and the slight furrow to his brow.

“Yeah, well, years of self hatred takes time to undo,” said Qrow, shrugging. He spoke lightly, because joking about it was about the only way he could handle it, most days.

Marrow sighed. “But you’re working on it?” he asked, sounding more hopeful than Qrow thought he would. He blinked, staring at Marrow for a second, unable to figure it out. Marrow barely knew him. Qrow had only been on a few missions with the kid, and he always seemed to drift toward the kids. Qrow didn’t blame him, the guy was in his mid-twenties and Qrow was a good twenty years older. It made sense that he’d drift toward the kids less then ten years his junior.

But then, Clover was only a few scant years older than Marrow, and Qrow was friends with him. So what did he know about intergenerational friendships?

Qrow was silent too long, because Marrow started, his tail drooping, and he looked down, clearing his throat.

“Not that it’s my business,” mumbled Marrow. “I don’t know you all that well.”

“Do you want to?” Qrow spoke before he thought about it. He’d invited the kid for coffee, the least he could do was figure out what was up with him. “Your boss seems to.”

Marrow wrinkled his nose. “You’re dating the General, of course he wants to know you.” He gave a little laugh. “What else would he want?” They kept walking, Qrow turning them off the area around the school and toward the streets.

“Not James,” said Qrow. “Clover.”

Marrow gave a sharp laugh that Qrow might have described as barking if he didn’t want to live to see tomorrow. “Clover? My boss? That’s funny.” He snickered, shaking his head.

_Huh._ Well, wasn’t that interesting? He half-wanted to text that to Clover, but first he wanted to know more. Not just for Clover, but for him, because hell, he needed more friends, and Marrow was fun, and interesting, and kept saying nice things about him.

Maybe that was selfish.

Qrow could stand to be a little more selfish and get more friends that weren’t teenagers, or so Ruby kept telling him.

A twenty-something wasn’t a teenager.

“You don’t think of him that way?” asked Qrow. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. The heating grid was keeping Atlas warm, but his fingers still chapped in the cold after too long. Yang was always making fun of his ‘delicate hands’.

“Why would I?” asked Marrow, furrowing his brow at Qrow.

“Because he is,” said Qrow.

Marrow waved him off. They turned a corner. Qrow saw the shop coming up and he nodded at it, to Marrow. Marrow perked.

“Oh, I love this place!” he said. They ducked in together and took a seat at one of the many booths. Qrow had checked, the first time he came here, that it was faunus-friendly. It was something he’d started doing after Blake had joined the group, and after he’d sent Blake and Ruby out for supplies in Mistral and they’d come back annoyed and silent, because the market didn’t allow faunus and Ruby refused to go in without Blake.

It was a warm, cozy little spot in the shadows of the Academy, tucked away so close that you could easily miss it. The walls were fake wood panelling and every seat was a booth, creating a maze of seating. There were blanket-like tablecloths across each table, and personal heaters beneath, to keep those sitting in the tables warm.

If it was a less nice place, Qrow would assume there was a lot worse shit going on under those tables, but this place was too classy for more than some light petting.

“I mean, maybe technically,” said Marrow, picking up where they’d left off. “But Clover doesn’t _act_ like a boss, and we all know that the only reason he’s ranked higher is because he needs to be to keep a bunch of Specialists off our asses.” He looked around and his tail drooped. “Oh, I shouldn’t swear in here.”

Qrow pulled open his Scroll and set it on the table. It keyed into the menu and the hologram popped up over the table. He tapped out his order and Marrow tapped his. The menu closed.

“That’s what he’s told me,” said Qrow, settling against the cushions of the seat. “Seems he’s worried about being above you.” He let his words hang for a moment. “Or at least, that’s the impression I got. That he worries about the team.” He gave a shrug, hoping Marrow would catch on to the disconnect.

“He… talks to you about me?” asked Marrow. He sounded curious, hopeful. His tail thumped gently against the bench seating. “Not… not that I _care_.” His tail kept beating, betraying his lie. Qrow glanced at his tail, then raised an eyebrow at him.

Marrow grimaced and ducked his head. “Okay, maybe I care.” He fidgeted. “It’s just… He’s…” Marrow sighed and made vague hand gestures. “You know?”

“He’s not my type,” said Qrow, drily.

Marrow blinked. “What! No. I mean. I don’t. He’s not.” His tail continued to beat against the bench, faster now, like it was skipping ahead of his anxious thoughts and focusing on the positive, instead. “I mean. We wouldn’t. _He_ wouldn’t.” Marrow swallowed and ducked his head. Qrow had a feeling that, if he could blush, he would be. “He’s not interested.”

“You sure about that?” asked Qrow, raising an eyebrow. At least Marrow had skipped over the trying to come out, thing. The guy was more self aware than Clover, in that way. Qrow knew both of them were gay. Like seeks out like and all that.

Marrow stared at him, then looked at the table again. “Pretty sure,” he said. He traced the table with one finger. “Clover’s always been an honest kind of guy. If he liked me, he’d tell me.” He shrugged. “I know I’m not good enough for him.” He slumped, and his tail dropped onto the seat, still. “I’ll get over it.”

Qrow wanted to both hug this man and beat his own head off the table repeatedly. Young gay love. He forgot how fucking _stupid_ it made people.

But god, if the doubts and fears weren’t relatable. It was looking in a god damn mirror. James thinking Qrow would feel pressured based on their lives, Qrow thinking he wasn’t good enough, neither one saying anything for the longest time.

Glynda telling them to pull their heads out of their asses.

Thank the shitty Gods for Glynda.

“Put yourself in Clover’s shoes, for a minute,” said Qrow. He folded his arms on the table, lifting one to point at Marrow. “If you were team leader, older, more experienced, and working with a guy that mimics you and seeks you out for validation at every turn, would _you_ ask him out, first?”

Marrow furrowed his brow. “I don’t—” He stopped, then sighed, slumping in his seat.

A waiter circled around and set down their drinks. He had tall bunny ears and he smiled at Marrow, giving a little wink. Marrow’s tail thumped and he grinned back, giving the man a nod. The waiter left, and Marrow turned his attention back to Qrow.

“I mean when you put it like _that_ ,” said Marrow, with a sigh. His tail fell still again. “Then how am I supposed to _know_?” he asked. He threw his hands into the air and huffed. “Gods, I just wish this was simpler. I just…” He sighed. “He’s so _great_ , Qrow, and I know a lot of people think it’s just me looking up to him, or because I’m the rookie, or because he’s you know, Clover Ebi, bachelor extraordinaire.”

“Wait, what?” asked Qrow, raising an eyebrow. This was something he hadn’t heard before.

“Oh yeah, Clover’s kind of a slut,” said Marrow. He furrowed his brow. “Or he _was_ , I don’t think he’s slept with anyone in _months._ Harriet was teasing him about it the other day.”

Well, wasn’t _that_ interesting. Qrow had a feeling that the timeframe lined up with when Clover had started coming to terms with his feelings for Marrow.

Marrow frowned. “I wonder why he stopped.” Then, “Oh, I guess that wasn’t long before you guys showed up. Maybe he realized how serious all this was? Or maybe he needed a break?” He shrugged. “I’ve never slept around; I don’t know how his brain works.”

Qrow grinned. The image of _Marrow_ , eager, adorable, and impossibly sweet, trying to be a maneater was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Considering most of hook-up culture was confidence, cock (in all its forms), and having an easy stereotype people could shuffle you into to decide if they wanted to bone you, Marrow would have done _miserably._

Of course Clover would do well. Clover was a buff twink who probably switched which end he was on depending on who went after him. And Qrow, when he’d done shit like that, had been easy too, he was an old, scruffy twink who knew how to scream. People liked that.

Marrow was… well, there were no good non-racist stereotypes for Marrow. Probably a good thing he wasn’t a maneater.

“Kid,” said Qrow. “Is thinking you’re not good enough all that’s holding you back?”

“Well…” Marrow trailed off. “It’s true, isn’t it? I’m just… me.” He shrugged, and he wouldn’t look at Qrow as he spoke.

Qrow sighed. Pushing Marrow by feeding him compliments wouldn’t work. Not the least of which because he didn’t know Marrow well enough to go beyond surface compliments, or shit he only knew second-hand.

“So what?” asked Qrow. “You think I’m good enough for the _General of Atlas?_ ” He didn’t wait for Marrow to respond. “Because I don’t. I’m just some alcoholic, free-wheeling huntsman. I’ve got no home of my own, no accomplishments to my name, and I had to have my life saved by a bunch of kids several times before I pulled my head far enough out of my ass to get sober.”

He picked up his tea and sipped deeply from it, ignoring the way it burnt his mouth. It was apple cinnamon. Very wintery.

“Most people only need that sort of shit to happen once to sort them out,” said Qrow. “I took three times.”

Marrow stared at Qrow, then reached out and curled his fingers around his mug. It smelled like a mocha.

“I didn’t know,” said Marrow.

“Most people don’t,” said Qrow. “But I’m not trying to make you feel sorry for me. The point is, I don’t think I’m good enough for James, but he thinks I am.” Qrow shifted his mug. “And he doesn’t think _he’s_ good enough for me, if you can believe that.” Qrow scoffed. “But I know he is.”

He looked at Marrow. “We never think we’re good enough for the people we love. The point isn’t to let it get you down, it’s to use that to push yourself to be better, so that one day you think you _are_ good enough for them.”

Marrow stared at Qrow, his brow furrowed, and Qrow got the feeling he’d maybe said too much. “Huh,” said Marrow. “I mean… that’s all well and good for you and the General.” He lifted his mug and drank deeply from it, then grimaced. “But I’m not dating Clover, and trying to make myself good enough to date him feels like a bad idea.”

“Not quite what I meant,” said Qrow. “My point was to be a better person for your sake, not for his.”

“Oh,” said Marrow. He nodded. “That makes more sense.” He gave a long sigh. “But we’re still not together. And we won’t be. Clover doesn’t feel that way about me.”

“You sure about that?” asked Qrow, raising one eyebrow. He drank more of his tea and hummed as the warmth spread through him, curling his toes.

“Yeah,” said Marrow. He sipped at his drink and frowned.

Qrow shifted, leaning forward. “How do you feel about Clover? Tell me in as many words as you need.”

Marrow ducked his head. If he could blush, Qrow knew he would be.

“He’s… amazing,” said Marrow, softly. “He’s kind and sweet and earnest. He knows so many great jokes. He always treats me as an equal to the rest of the team. He listens to all of us and organizes team building.” He sighed, a little dreamy sounding. “He’s so _handsome_ and his smile is just…” Marrow trailed off, his eyes faraway. “But none of it matters, like I told you. I can like him all I want. That doesn’t mean he likes me back.”

And this could backfire. This could backfire spectacularly, because Qrow was going behind Clover’s back, and Clover had trusted him, and Qrow was _Qrow_ with his damn semblance.

But.

“What if I told you I have it on good authority that he likes you too?” asked Qrow. He sipped his tea and watched as Marrow’s eyes went wide and his head came up.

“You’re serious?” he asked. His voice cracked. Qrow nodded. Marrow’s tail thumped hard against the bench, faster as he stared at Qrow. “You really mean that? You’re not just…” He paused, frowned, tail falling still. “This isn’t a prank, right?”

“No,” said Qrow. He wrinkled his nose. “Why the hell would I prank you?”

Marrow shrugged. “People like to prank me. I’m gullible.” He shrank a little in his seat. “But…” He squinted at Qrow. “You’re not kidding, are you?”

“Nope,” said Qrow, shaking his head. “I’m not. What you see is what you get, kid. And I’m not in the business of breaking hearts.” He grimaced. “Not worth it.”

Marrow’s tail started up again. “You think he likes me?”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “I don’t ‘think’ he likes you, Marrow. I _know_ he likes you.”

“Is this part of you being super observant because you’re such a good huntsman thing?” asked Marrow, tilting his head to one side. His tail shifted with him and it was kind of adorable.

“Sure,” said Qrow, more amused than anything else. “Let’s call it that.” He set down his mug and leaned forward on his arms. “You’re good at what you do, Marrow, and I’m good at what I do. Trust me when I tell you that I see the way he looks at you.”

Marrow gnawed on his lower lip. “You think so?” he asked, voice soft.

“I do,” said Qrow. “I really do. And hey, what do I have to gain, lying to you? I’d ruin your team. Your friendship.” He tilted his head and offered Marrow a smile. “I know a little something about this romance business. Trust me.”

Marrow nodded. “And if I do? Trust you? What do I do now?”

This, Qrow could handle. “You tell him,” he said.

Marrow’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Mm-hm.” Qrow nodded. He finished his tea and slid his mug away, drumming his fingers on the table. “What else would you do?”

“Quietly pine after him and hope he notices?” asked Marrow, doing that slightly squinty thing he did when he was nervous.

“He’s not that observant,” said Qrow. “He didn’t know _I_ knew he was gay.”

Marrow blinked. “How? Literally everyone knows Clover is gay. He’s obvious.”

“Precisely my point,” said Qrow, drily. “He’s not the brightest bulb in the room.”

“Hey!” started Marrow. “He’s plenty smart. He’s just…”

“Oblivious,” they finished, together.

Marrow sighed. “Yeah, okay. Maybe I should tell him.” He sipped at his mocha and leaned back in his seat, lips pressed together. “Um… when?”

Qrow’s Scroll buzzed, and, because Clover had all the luck, it was, in fact, Clover. Specifically, it was Clover telling him that he wanted to keep talking, but he was being dragged into training with the Ace-Ops, and he wanted to know if Qrow could come save him.

“How about now?” asked Qrow, tucking his Scroll away. “Clover sent an SOS to get out of training.”

Marrow raised his eyebrows. “ _Clover_ wants out of training?” He narrowed his eyes, but he was smiling. “What have you done to him, Qrow?”

“Nothing he didn’t need,” replied Qrow, drily. He patted the table. “Come on. Let’s go get your boy.” He tossed down some lien on the table, more than enough for their drinks, and started toward the door.

“He’s not my—” started Marrow, then he gave a huff and hurried after Qrow, as Qrow hit the door while Marrow was talking.

Qrow threw a grin over his shoulder and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He vowed to buy a coat for this damn city, next time he thought of it. Heating grid or not, aura or not, he was fucking cold.

“Are you sure we should do this now?” asked Marrow. His tail hung limp behind him. “What if Clover is busy? Or doesn’t want to talk about it?”

Qrow reached out and rested a hand on Marrow’s shoulder. “Trust me,” he said. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Marrow eyed him, looking doubtful, then sighed. “Sure, why not? Worst that can happen is they make fun of me _even more_. Maybe I’ll become a hermit in the tundra or go join the Happy Huntresses.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure they don’t let men join,” said Qrow.

Marrow reached up and tugged at his hair. “You think if I put my hair down, they’d notice?” he asked.

Qrow gave him a flat look.

Marrow sighed. “Yeah, they’d notice.”

“How long is your hair, anyway?” asked Qrow, as they turned the corner back toward the Academy.

Marrow responded by reaching up and tugging the hair tie from his hair, shaking his head to let his hair fall all around him. He combed it back with one hand and flashed Qrow a little smile. Down, it hung to his shoulders and softened the sharp lines of his face. All of it had that same slightly shaggy, slightly jagged style the front of his hair had.

“Damn,” said Qrow. “Nice hair.”

Marrow ducked his head and pulled it back up into a bun. “Thanks,” he said. “I don’t put it down much. Gets in the way.”

Qrow thought of Yang, who was the only kid in the group who hadn’t dealt with her hair when they’d come to Atlas. He’d seen her eat it about half a dozen times, since they’d gotten here.

That made Qrow think about the kids, and their feelings toward being hunters, and the way they all seemed to be thriving in Atlas, which always made him smile.

And that made him think of something else entirely.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Qrow, looking over at Marrow. They turned another corner, approaching the rising hill that spiralled up into the Academy.

“Sure,” said Marrow, fidgeting a little with his bun.

“Why are you an Ace-Op?” asked Qrow. He saw Marrow droop and grimaced. “That’s not how I meant it.” He sighed and scrubbed his fingers back through his hair. He _had_ to think more before he said shit like this, or else he was going to keep hurting people whenever he spoke.

Something else to think about, in his quest to be a better person.

“You’re a great fighter,” said Qrow. “You’re optimistic, eager, loyal.” That made Marrow sound like a _dog._ Way to go, Qrow. “You’re good,” he settled on. “Very good. I just don’t know why you’d join them. You seem like the odd one out.”

That was putting it lightly. Marrow was the only faunus on the Ace-Ops and one of the _only_ faunus in all of the Specialists. Qrow wondered, sometimes, if James knew that. James probably didn’t even consider that the rules weren’t fair so far down the line. Too far for his changes to really impact the numbers, higher up.

Not to mention, Marrow didn’t seem to know the meaning of the word ‘professional’, which Qrow thought was one of his best qualities.

“I am,” said Marrow. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, bunching up his shoulders. Qrow watched him curl, slightly, into himself, and grimaced. He hadn’t meant to do that to him. Shit. “I know that I am. I’m the youngest, and I’m the only one from Mantle.”

Qrow blinked. “You’re from Mantle?”

Marrow gave him a self-deprecating look. “Not a lot of faunus are from Atlas.” He shrugged, looking away from Qrow. “And you know, it’s funny. I always _wanted_ to be an Ace-Op, but I never thought I’d get to be one. When I was in Atlas, as a first year, they were just getting started, and I thought it was _so cool_ how they got to make their own rules and be the best without anyone telling them otherwise.”

Marrow gave a sigh. “I get, now, that Ace-Ops follow rules just like anyone else. And we have to make tough decisions. Sometimes, what’s right for the world isn’t what’s right for certain people. And that sucks. I don’t want people to suffer because of what I do.”

It was a feeling Qrow was painfully familiar with. The idea that what he did hurt people, even if it benefited more. There was always an uneasy feeling in knowing that you were hurting people, even as you worked toward a better end for everyone.

It was also something he helped James with every night he came home late, the weight of Remnant on his shoulders.

“How do you handle it?” asked Marrow. Qrow started, having been lost in thought. They kept up the spiral toward the Academy, closing in on the stairs leading up to the building. “You’re a Huntsman, and you’ve been one for a lot longer than I have.”

Qrow wondered if that was an age joke.

“I’m not old,” said Qrow.

Marrow raised an eyebrow. “You’re kind of old.”

Qrow frowned. But, before Marrow could say anything – and Qrow knew he was, he could see it in Marrow’s eyes – he spoke. “You find people to talk to about it. You question what you’re doing, and you pick at it until you’re certain. And if you can’t be certain, or if you don’t have time, you do your best to be at peace with what you’re doing.” Qrow looked up at the sky and folded his arms behind his head. A few ships flew by and Qrow tracked their motion.

He wondered where they were going.

“Is it that easy?” asked Marrow, his voice small. They hit the stairs and went up them slower than they needed.

“No,” said Qrow. “Not at all. It’s part of why I used to drink.” Qrow frowned, dropping his gaze back to ground. He watched the stairs disappear under his feet. “But you find your peace with what you’re doing, or you stop. Anything else will destroy you.” He took a breath. “Or kill you,” he murmured.

They reached the top of the stairs and Qrow paused, blinking. He dragged his gaze back up, refocusing himself on the present.

“You okay?” asked Marrow, after a pause. Qrow didn’t know the length of it. He looked up at Marrow and blinked a few times, surprised at how much that simple question had dug into him. He’d thought he was doing better. “I think I lost you for a minute.”

“Yeah,” said Qrow. He cleared his throat against the roughness of his voice. “Yeah, I’m all right. Sorry.” He shrugged and started walking again, moving around the people that wandered in and out of the building. “Probably not a lot of help.”

“No, it is,” said Marrow. They passed through the entrance to the Academy and turned to head toward the training facility blocked out for Specialists and licensed hunters. “You’ve been through a lot, and hearing you say that, and seeing where you are now…” He trailed off and Qrow looked over to see Marrow pressing his lips tight together. “It’s… good, I guess, to see someone go through so much and still be okay. Gives me hope in what we’re doing.”

Qrow let out a soft, self-deprecating chuckle. “Took a lot for me to be okay, kid. And I wasn’t, not for a long time, and not when I got here.”

“But you’re getting there,” said Marrow. They turned another corner and stepped aside to wait for the elevator. “Right?”

Qrow thought about it. Sure, they were doing hard things, and sure, there were moments when Qrow doubted what they were doing. But, James had a good plan, especially now that he was fully aware and understood that destroying Salem would be a lot more complicated than they first thought. Despite everything, there was hope. Nora pointed out Jinn’s specific wording, which Oscar backed up, and that had James wracking Oscar’s brain to see what had worked on Salem on the past.

Informing the world was the plan, to destroy the surprise she currently used to hold an advantage. Connect the world, inform the people, and go from there. It was a solid plan.

And now that James was listening to Blake and Nora and trying to help Mantle more, especially now with Robyn on the Council, there were fewer people being hurt by what they were doing. That was the goal, to help instead of hurt.

Reconnecting with James, getting a plan, being able to rest, it all helped. And now that he was sober, and passed the withdrawal symptoms, things were… looking up. The world still sucked, but they were fighting it. That was what mattered.

And damn, wasn’t this supposed to be about Marrow and Clover? Stupid introspective twenty-something.

“Yeah,” said Qrow. “I’m getting better. And still getting better every day.”

The elevator dinged open. The two stepped in and hit the button.

“I’m glad,” said Marrow, settling against the wall. He smiled at Qrow.

“You’re still telling Clover how you feel,” said Qrow, stabbing a finger at him. “Don’t think you distracted me.”

Marrow slumped. “Damn it,” he mumbled. “Remind me again why I’m doing this?”

Qrow reached out and patted Marrow on the shoulder. “I told you, have faith. It’s going to go better than you think, and I know it’ll be good for you.”

“What? Humiliating myself in front of everyone I work with?” asked Marrow, raising an eyebrow at Qrow. “Yeah, that sounds like my kind of night.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” The elevator door opened and Qrow walked out, heading toward the training room.

Behind him, Marrow said, “Oh I have faith. Faith that I’ll get laughed out of the _room_.”

Qrow sighed. If only Marrow would actually _listen_ to him, then maybe all of this would go better. Qrow couldn’t figure out what the hell else he could say to convince Marrow that Clover liked him back, bar actually saying those words. Which, he suspected, would be a gross invasion of privacy.

Except he’d already tried, and it had backfired, so now he was just sort of trying to over-correct. Maybe he could salvage trying to tell Marrow, which he still thought was the right call, but worried Clover would take the wrong way.

They reached the doors to the training room, which slid open as they approached, and the two men walked in side by side.

Inside, Winter, Harriet, and Vine stood off to one side as Clover and Elm sparred in an open space. They grappled, pushing each other back and forth, arms locked together, and feet dug into the floor. Qrow glanced up at the display on the wall, which showed Clover’s aura lowering faster than Elm’s. Elm wasn’t even using her semblance.

Impressive.

“Go, Elm! Kick his ass!” whooped Harriet, pumping a fist in the air.

Off to the side, not visible until Qrow took a few steps forward, was James. He was leaned back against one of the large blocks in the room, doing work on his Scroll.

Qrow perked when he saw James and hurried over to him, heedless of Marrow or his goal in the face of his boyfriend.

“James!” called Qrow. James looked up, brow furrowed, and broke into a wide smile as Qrow approached. He slid his Scroll closed and tucked it into his breast pocket.

“Qrow,” said James. “I didn’t expect you.” He glanced over Qrow’s shoulder, toward Elm and Clover. Clover yelped as Elm slipped free from the grapple and got him around the middle, slamming him to the ground. His aura flickered, still holding. “What brings you here?”

Qrow shrugged and stepped forward to get into James’ space. He slid his hands up James’ chest and wound them, loosely, around his shoulders. “Nothing,” he said, which wasn’t quite the truth. “Nothing important. Didn’t expect you here.” He tilted his head. “Just watching?” He cast a glance over his shoulder at Elm and Clover. Clover had gotten out from under her and grabbed her from behind. He looked like he was trying to flip her over.

Or give birth. The face wasn’t specific enough.

James hummed. He lifted his arms and rested his hands on Qrow’s hips, a quiet smile on his face. In a low voice, he said, “You know I like to watch.”

Qrow grinned and stepped closer. “Do you now?” he murmured.

“General.” Winter’s voice. Qrow rolled his eyes and gave her a flat look. Winter’s ears were red. Harriet glanced at them and rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to Clover and Elm. She had him over her head and was spinning. He was screaming.

“Yes, Winter?” asked James. His fingers tightened against Qrow’s hips.

“Isn’t that… inappropriate?” asked Winter. She glanced down at James’ hands, then up at Qrow’s, then went back to James’ eyes. She didn’t seem quite able to meet them. Qrow grinned and winked at her. She rolled hers in return.

“We’re not doing anything, ice queen,” said Qrow, drily.

Winter frowned. “But—”

“Let the old men be gay in peace, Winter,” said Harriet, tugging Winter’s arm. “Watch the fight. It’s _way_ more interesting.” Winter gave Qrow and James a flat look a moment longer, then turned her attention back toward Clover and Elm.

Qrow grinned. Apparently, Harriet’s comment about not making friends with her co-workers wasn’t holding as true anymore. Good. That meant two things: one, Ruby would stop being so upset that one of her idols was heartless, as she put it; two: Marrow and Clover wouldn’t get so much shit, if the rest of the Ace-Ops were getting closer at the same time.

Hell yeah.

Qrow glanced back at Clover and Elm. He wasn’t screaming anymore. He had Elm on her back and was straddling her abs, wrestling with her hands as she tried to chokehold him from below, and backwards. Impressive trick.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to James.

“As much as I love your company, why _are_ you here?” asked James, narrowing his eyes.

_Marrow._ Qrow winced, having temporarily forgotten about his new friend. He looked around and saw Marrow lingering at the edge, watching the sparring match with what Qrow could only describe as _hunger._ It was faint, well hidden, but there all the same.

It was all in the eyes. And Marrow’s tracked every minute motion of Clover’s body.

Qrow disentangled himself from James, dropping a kiss to his nose as an apology, and slipped back over to Marrow, nudging him in the shoulder with his own.

Marrow jumped, ducked his head, and flashed an apologetic smile at Qrow. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Got distracted.”

Qrow cast a glance at the aura meters on the wall, then back at Marrow. “Don’t worry about. So did I.” He nudged Marrow’s shoulder. “And, I think this is just about over.” He and Marrow both turned their attention back to the fight. Just in time, as Elm had Clover over one shoulder and she slammed backward, pinning him beneath her. Clover’s aura flared and shattered, the teal colour lifting off him like mist.

With a quiet groan, he tapped out.

Elm laughed and got to her feet, holding out a hand to help Clover to his feet. “You did well, Clover. You almost had me a few times,” she said.

Clover offered her a wobbly smile as he was pulled to his feet. “Yeah. You’re pretty tough to beat.”

“Looks like your audience got bigger,” called Harriet, nodding toward Marrow and Qrow. Qrow grabbed Marrow’s arm when Marrow went to hide behind him. He shot Marrow a look and Marrow offered him a sheepish smile.

“Oh, hey Marrow,” said Clover, and god damn, he _actually perked._ The light in his eyes got brighter, his smile got wider, and his whole body seemed to lift and relax in one motion.

Qrow glanced at Harriet, who rolled her eyes and elbowed Winter, who sighed and flipped her bangs from her face. Yeah, Clover was _obvious._ It was amazing Marrow hadn’t noticed yet.

“Hey, Clover,” said Marrow. He shuffled half a step behind Qrow and Qrow, very obviously, took a huge side-step away from Marrow. Marrow glared. Qrow gave him a thumb’s up and scooted back over to James. His job was _done._ He wanted to snuggle his boyfriend.

“What are you doing?” murmured James, as Qrow bumped into him.

Qrow grinned. “Just watch,” he whispered, before settling is back against James’ chest and snuggling back against him. James wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist, Qrow rested his hands atop James’, and James tucked his chin against Qrow’s shoulder.

Across the space, Marrow rubbed the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at Clover. Clover watched him with a curious look, his head cocked slightly to one side and one hand on his hip.

“You okay, Marrow?” asked Clover.

Harriet bounced in place. She leaned around Winter to grin at Qrow. He winked and she grinned wider, looking back at Marrow and Clover’s awkward silence.

It was amazing, how silent the training room was when everyone was waiting for two people to break it.

“I, um,” started Marrow. Clover watched him, eyes wide and hopeful. God, he looked so damn _young_ like that. “I…” He looked at Qrow, who gave him a thumb’s up and a smile. “Um…”

Clover narrowed his eyes. “Are you okay?” He reached out and rested the back of his hand on Marrow’s forehead. “You seem warm.”

Marrow squeaked and took a step back. His tail stood at attention and Qrow _really_ wondered what the hell that meant. But it was clear Marrow was too spooked to say anything, and frozen from everyone watching him.

Qrow sighed and wriggled out of James’ hold, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips as he left James’ warmth. James’ fingers lingered as Qrow stepped away, dragging across his shirt and his back.

“Clover,” called Qrow, striding up to Clover. He tugged Clover a few steps away from Marrow and tugged at his arm to make him duck his head so Qrow could whisper into it without leaning up.

“What?” asked Clover, leaning awkwardly.

“Tell him,” hissed Qrow into his ear. “Trust me.”

Clover paled. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Clover.” He sounded _exactly_ like Glynda and damn he was glad for it.

“But—”

“Clover?” Marrow’s voice. He looked between the two and Qrow realized they must have looked ridiculous. “Is there… something you want to tell me?”

Clover stepped away from Qrow and straightened up. “Um… do you have something you want to tell me?” he asked.

Marrow said, “Um.”

Clover replied. “Uhh…”

Qrow scrubbed his hands over his face and swore. This wasn’t going anywhere.

“Are you okay, Qrow?” asked Clover.

Qrow gave up. “All right, I’m sick of you idiots,” he snapped. Marrow took a step back and Clover’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?” against Clover. “We haven’t done anything.”

“Precisely!” said Qrow. “You haven’t done anything. The two of you are both too scared to do anything about how you feel.” He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. There was no use in getting upset. So much of what he felt was residual frustration over all his wasted time with James and his fear that these two would do the same thing. “Clover, Marrow doesn’t think of you as his boss. You can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to. He’s never considered you above him.” He turned to Marrow. “Marrow, Clover doesn’t think you’re beneath him. He thinks you’re the best part of his life.” He stepped forward and took one of their hands in each of his, Marrow in his right, Clover in his left.

Qrow said, “We’re in a war. We don’t know how much time we have, and we need to make the most of it.” He moved his hands to press theirs together. “So, please. Just talk to each other. Just ask him out.” He said it to both of them. “You’ve got nothing to lose.”

With that, he released their hands. A smile slipped onto his face when they kept holding on to each other’s. He stepped away and shuffled back, waiting, watching.

“You… think I think you’re my boss?” asked Marrow.

“You think you’re beneath me?” asked Clover. They shifted, both hands tangling together. “You’re not. You’re amazing. I always thought you just… thought of me as your boss.”

Marrow wrinkled his nose. “Why would I think of you as my boss? You’re a team leader. Team leaders aren’t bosses. That’s like saying Ruby is in charge of her team.” Qrow rolled his eyes at that. Yeah, the idea of Ruby thinking she was above her teammates was crazier than the shit they were currently dealing with.

“I was scared,” admitted Clover. He cast a glance at Qrow. “But… I’m guessing I don’t need to be, anymore.” He smiled, soft and gentle, at Marrow. “Do I?”

Marrow’s tail started wagging, gently, then faster. “I don’t think so,” he replied. “Do you…” Marrow gnawed on his lower lip. “Do you wanna get dinner, sometime? Like, a date?”

Clover stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and Marrow. Qrow’s eyes went wide at the same time Marrow’s did.

Taking one hand from Marrow’s, Clover tilted Marrow’s chin up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Qrow fought the urge to cheer.

Marrow reached up and wound his arms around Clover’s neck, dragging him closer. Clover got his arms around Marrow’s lower back and leaned forward, dipping Marrow slightly.

Harriet broke out into a loud whooping cheer. Qrow jumped and turned his head, seeing her punch a fist into the air as she leapt up.

“Yes! Fucking _finally_!” she shouted.

Winter rolled her eyes and yanked her back down. “About time,” said Winter, drily.

“Love really does conquer all,” said Elm. “I’m so proud of them for figuring it out.”

Vine hummed. “I did not see this coming.”

Marrow and Clover broke apart as Qrow looked back at them. Clover was bright red and Marrow was gnawing at his lower lip, looking awkward.

“You wanna get out of here?” asked Clover, his voice low enough that Qrow suspected he was the only one who heard him. “We can get dinner another night.”

Marrow’s tail beat against his hip, hard enough to sway Marrow’s lower body slightly. “Yeah,” said Marrow, mostly a sigh. “I’d like that.”

They stood, disentangling but still holding hands, and looked to the others.

“Is it all right if we leave, sir?” asked Clover, looking at James.

James’ voice was just above Qrow’s shoulder when he spoke, and Qrow leaned back into James’ arms. “I think it’s a great idea. Go, enjoy your evening.” He slipped his arms around Qrow. “You’ve earned it.”

“Thanks, Qrow,” said Marrow, his tail still going a mile a minute. “For all your help.”

“Agreed,” said Clover. He looked at Marrow with a dopey smile on his face, his eyes practically sparkling, before looking back at Qrow. “We wouldn’t have managed without you. Thank you.”

Qrow gave a nod. “Yeah, yeah. Get out of here you crazy kids.” He jerked his head toward the door and winked. “We won’t call ‘til morning.”

Clover laughed, Marrow groaned, and they headed toward the door, shouting goodbyes at their teammates as they went.

When the door closed and they were gone, Qrow looked over at the others.

“You kids okay?” he asked.

Harriet grinned. “Thank you! It was driving us nuts but nothing we did _worked_.”

Elm nodded. “It was getting kind of hard to be around them, together.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“I still don’t know what just happened,” said Vine.

Qrow turned in James’ arms and grinned at him, winding his arms around James’ neck. “ _That’s_ why I was here,” he said.

James hummed. “That would do it.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Qrow’s ear. “What do you saw we follow suit and take the evening off?”

Qrow chuckled. “I like the way you think.”

“You two are insufferable,” said Winter, but she didn’t sound annoyed, and when Qrow looked at her, she was smiling and rolling her eyes. Yeah, he was glad to see James taking it easier, too. And even more pleased that he was the cause of it.

“Get out of here,” said Harriet. “That way the rest of us can slack off.”

“ _Harriet_ ,” said Winter, sounding scandalized.

Elm laughed. “You can come eat hot wings with us, Winter! Presuming you can handle them.” She clapped Winter on the shoulders and grinned.

Winter narrowed her eyes. “Oh, I can handle it.”

Qrow looked back at James and raised his eyebrows. James nodded toward the door. Together, they slipped off while Winter and the Ace-Ops argued about hot wings and spice tolerance. Qrow couldn’t stop grinning. He got to play matchmaker, have it work out, _and_ get laid all in the same day.

Life was pretty fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and feedback are always appreciated, no matter how short or long. Thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
